Battery packs containing multiple lithium ion batteries or the like are typically utilized in electric vehicles and the like. It is critically important to monitor the state of charge, voltage, state of health, temperature, and electrical current of these batteries in real time. Conventional devices and methods for performing such monitoring typically deploy a plurality of discrete sensors at various locations around a battery pack or provide a bulky integrated sensor module that is disposed adjacent to the battery pack. Discrete sensors, such as state of charge sensors, voltage sensors, humidity sensors, temperature sensors, current sensors, etc., are cost effective from a manufacturing standpoint, but research and development, validation, tooling, and supplier management are cost prohibitive for the aggregator. Likewise, integrated sensor modules, performing some or all of the above functions, are cost prohibitive for manufacturers and aggregators due to tooling, especially if different or custom integrated sensor modules must be used for different battery packs throughout an electric vehicle, for example.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is a robust battery sensor assembly that is readily incorporated into existing battery packs without the need for expensive research and development, validation, tooling, and supplier management, utilizing common existing battery pack frameworks.